Various laser systems are employed to micro-machine and otherwise thermally process substrates. Conventional laser systems employ focusing optics positioned between a beam steering device and a substrate to focus the beam onto the substrate.
A laser micro-machining device employing multiple independently positionable laser beams is described in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/170,212, filed Jun. 13, 2002 and entitled “Multiple Beam Micro-Machining System and Method”, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety.
A laser device employing multiple independently positionable laser beams for thermally treating thin film materials, for example thin films on flat panel display substrates, is described in copending PCT application PCT/IL03/00142, filed Feb. 24, 2003 and entitled “Method for Manufacturing Flat Panel Display Substrates”, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety.